The Peaceful Oblivion
by Crok Darven
Summary: As an individual that dwells in this dark and infinite vastness of the unknown, my mind and self are unknown to me as well. My wonder and amasement in this grand and vast realm has made me question my sanity and has made me wonder: who am I... and what am I?


This grand vastness of nothingness is where I reside. I cannot recall how long I spent in this realm, aeons pheraps, or pheraps mere hours... I do not know as time means nothing here in contrast of the world I once was at where time meant all to the populace as their time on earth is short. That world was peaceful in their moments of calmness before a war or any sort of calamity could occur, humanity was self destructive since the dawn of existence.

I feel nothing. The reason why I dwell here has gone from my memories as I just appeared here out of nowhere, I saw nothing except a few white dots on the distance and some dots that flashed in many colors as well, for the time I spent here floating in nothingness I could never reach them... it did not matter... they were no longer there, just blackness.

I became aware of my existance, or rather came to exist many aeons ago when man became self aware. I myself do not recall who I am, nor why I came to be confined in such realm where nothing resides, no sound, no air, no sight of anything, just me who is enshrouded in darkness. My consciousness never leaves my side even if I beg for it, but it feels as if it is not mine, but of many calling out to me to grant their selfish desires. But who am I that they ask this of me?

Any normal man would be traumatized or eventually stop thinking altogether at such solitude but I nevertheless feel at peace in this small portion of a realm that seemed to be infinite with no end. Yes, I once asked for my consciousness to slip away but now it is a very pleasing experience.

I hear nothing as I surrendered on using my senses to know where I was the first time I came to be in this grand vastness of dark horizons where there was no up, down, left or right, no gravity, no oxygen, but it did not matter. I do remember something of my past, my prideful and trickery attitude toward individuals that defied me, they were nothing but microbes in my eyes but stubborn as well to the point of annoyance. I remember a writer long ago with a rather peculiar appearance and curious personality, it was amusing, that man wrote about me and what I was capable of, but I do not recall how he became aware of me nor when it happened or what I was actually capable on doing. That man did not fear death, he found peace even if death meant nothing but ceasing to exist, he was very curious and intelligent indeed.

Who am I? I do not recall much of my past just my existance to an extent. Wait... I recall hatred, not from my defiants but my own hatred... they are the ones that bound me here. One in particular was printed in my still conscious mind with his lion like pride and determination, his companions hurting me, tearing me to shreds by the hatred that lived in them which yet denied. I granted their wishes yet they defied me and tried to undo my doings, all I did was for them... they were contradicting themselves, their wishes, their desires. I do not understand what were their intentions for waging war against me, blades tearing my tar like flesh appart, fists stomping my monstrous and hard viscous features, metal projectiles piercing the many masks I wore with delight in my body. All of them were not regular humans as they had their spirits fighting by their sides, unified strength, individual will and righteous performance made them what they were. Masks protecting them with powers far beyond human logic... flames, water, earth, wind, light, darkness resonating and forming out of nowhere, burning and cutting me. All to defy what I represented, their inner feelings of anahilation in the innards of ther unconscious mind. That is right... I remember... my appearance and being were not human, I was alien in figure to them, indescribable and feared by the mere sight of the weak minded. I wore many faces for I am all, tainting their beliefs and hopes so I can flourish their inner destruction and make them do the unthinkable and inhuman things... all just to break them and tarnish them from the inside, it was delightful.

I see the occurences on the real world, the teenagers of that town Mikage-cho, the insects if Sumaru... and many others that I do not recognize. An orphan boy linked with death fighting with his companions to stop the inevitable fate that will come upon, a boy that rely on his so called "friends" for he alone is weak but with the determination to shred the veil of lies, a boy with the façade of a normal teenager but with a heart of justice who wishes to destroy society's corruption. Do these events occured or are they yet to become? No matter.

I feel amusement as their futile attempts keep being in vain, I will never succumb to this vast and peaceful oblivion as my bet with my companion has yet not ended, I will come back, they have not seen the last of me. My plans keep making march in your "peaceful" world, Philemon. That old man that wished for knowledge and benevolent acts, I granted him the plume of dusk and thus he later sought nihilism, now he will bring the peace of death to your "evolved" humans. The goddess that desires to grant humanity the blindful lies to ease their burden and pain, I gave her a push to seek her goal just to grant her own selfish wish. A pathetic excuse of a god representing hatred, wishes the world to burn, I granted him my veil of deceit... They know nothing of me and they think that is their own power to change the world or destroy it, pathetic. It does not matter if I no longer reside in your realm, humanity will still seek destruction, Philemon, and even if I do not interfere destruction will take form as gods or in the ideal of a single individual... humanity is a self destructive force that will never stop, you know this as well as I do. Very few humans seek your ideals, and many seek what I am happy to accomplish: destruction.

It may take time for me, days, months, aeons, but I will eventually grant humanity their wishes of destruction once more as I did once before, that is what they wish, they contradict themselves otherwise. This peaceful oblivion will have to wait as I have not finished yet. Do you hear me, Philemon!?

Understand there is no point in living. Cry, that there is no answer. Where there is darkness there are shadows. I myself am all of you humans. I am Nyarlathotep, the crawling chaos that creeps silently beside you, accompanying you everywhere, as I am in all of you. I will never cease to be...


End file.
